irlsaofandomcom-20200214-history
Ren
Reiha Takagi (リーア タケージ, Reiha) is the deuteragonist and the leading female character of the ongoing (un)heralded series, created by "Dennys" on FanFiction.Net. She currently resides in the Sword Art Online universe. She was among the 10,000 players who were trapped inside when the death game began and takes place as one of the two leaders of the guild the Remnants of Light. Appearance Reiha takes most of her prominent looks from her mother. Standing at a "grand" height of five feet five inches, her wavy carmine red hair falls to her mid-back gracefully and is very well maintained. One thing Reiha is proud of is her cleanliness. She has crimson eyes, sometimes very captivating and other times fiery and foreboding. Reiha has a lean and muscular body, from a glance you can tell that she takes care of herself. She can be seen as a somewhat attractive female. Usually, not one to show off her figure, however, at least not on purpose, Reiha regularly dresses in a sports bra, sweatpants, and some slippers or jogging shoes. When going to school, Reiha is seen in a tan sailor uniform with a red bow tied under her collar. She wears a grey plad skirt and black leggings with her brown school shoes. She also has her hair up in a ponytail with a black hairband or bow. At the beginning of Sword Art Online, Reiha (Or Ren in-game) was usually was caught wearing a short sleeve white blouse. She also had black cloth leggings equipped under a pair of high leg length dark blue shorts. The black leggings would then travel down to black combat shoes that she acquired at the start of the game. Over top of her short sleeve white shirt, was a metal breastplate that covered her torso and her back. She had a holster on her back for her two-handed spear as well. Personality Ren is carefree, loud and boisterous. She doesn't take well to orders unless she absolutely has to follow or comply with them. Ren usually says the first thing that pops into her mind and doesn't really show remorse for her words, especially if it's true. She's been criticized on this many times. However it doesn't really bother her as much as it would any other person. She knows she's strong, both mentally and physically, and has always been taught by her father ever since she was little that if she says something, she needs to stand by it firmly. Due to this, she rarely apologizes for her what she's said. She also has a tendency to be naive and ignorant, sometimes not noticing her own feelings in situations and wondering what was wrong with her. This usually leads to breakdowns of anger and sadness later on and is when Ren is at her most vulnerable. Ren is also quite playful. She likes to tease and play pranks on her friends and family members alike. People usually call her a "kid" or immature because of this. However, it's actually quite the opposite. Ren is a very observant and understanding person, albeit a bit blunt with her words and actions. She can read faces, body language, otherwise casual information about a person, stances, and much more. This has been very helpful in many situations and why her friends come to her for advice different things. She notices the details many people skip over. She's known to share this trait with Saito. Ren is quick to anger at times, not liking when she or anyone she knows shouldn't be, is disrespected. At these times she shows a odd sense of calmness and control, usually asking them only once to either apologize or fix what they've done, before residing in more physical means of persuasion. She hates blatant disrespect, no matter where or who it comes from. Ren is known to take a more "hands-on" approach to things. She likes to be straightforward and get to the point when she does things. If she sees a situation and knows there should be something done about it, she'll do exactly that, without really asking what or why it happened. She gets into trouble a lot with school administrators and other staff of public facilities because of this, even with other parents. But she doesn't really mind the punishment, knowing she did what needed to be done. Background Reiha Takagi was born August 12, 2006 and was a very energetic child, always wanting to explore places she'd never been. This would most times get her into trouble, but her parents adored and decided to nurture her eagerness. She blossomed with every year, growing to look more like her mother every day. However, with her beauty, came problems, and her dad knew this. When she turned 6, her father, having used to be a kickboxing coach, began to teach his daughter the martial art. Instantly getting the hang of it, she trained with her father ever since. Due to this, she began to become more confident in whatever she did, gaining more of a loud and energetic personality, which was gladly welcomed by her parents. Even though she said whatever came to mind, she made sure to be respectful to the people that brought her into the world and loved her parents dearly. Her mother taught her to cook various meals from the time she was little, hoping she'd be able to put them to good use later on and also how to sew as well, seeing it as it would be best if she learned early. She also learned how to be a good caretaker, being able to be a good elder sister to her young brother, Tohru, who was only 3 at the time. By the end of middle-school, Reiha was toned and fit. She was an extremely proficient kickboxer, having entered into a dojo close to her home. She further excelled, having won many tournaments for the dojo due to her quick adaptation and sharp execution. She was confident in her abilities, and able to handle herself more than properly when going places alone or without proper protection. She also used this to...discipline the people in her class who were disrespectful to her friends or family. Of course she was sent home many times, angry at how the people that were wrong had gotten off scott-free and she had received the punishment. Though, instead of scolding her, her mother told her that if she says something or hits someone, she has to have a very good reason behind it, and stay behind that reason. Hearing her mother's words, Reiha kept them in her mind in whatever she did. She'd quickly entered high school with her friends from middle school, though also having enemies due to past experiences. Due to this, she usually was caught fighting off people who hated her for saying things the way she did and acting so care-free. Even though she could defend herself and usually walked away unscathed or with minor bruises, she was still a girl. At one point she went to the hospital due to one of the boys using a bat in the fight and breaking her arm. However, she was protecting her little brother, who was being bullied in order to draw her out. They'd beaten him down and bruised him badly. Needless to say, It was a bad idea on the bullies part. Though she had a broken arm, she left the boys that'd kicked her around in a terrible state, one bully having more than 30 fractured bones and a heavy concussion. However, instead of being feared, she was greatly respected by the students of her school, male and female. She also received many love requests, boys entranced by her strength and looks. Though she almost always declined. She did go out with one boy, however, he moved the next fall, and they decided to end things the next spring. She'd been playing games with her brother and friends for a while before hearing of Sword Art Online. When she was able to get her hand on the beta test for Sword Art Online, she quickly immersed herself in the virtual world, loving the game immediately (Mostly due to the fighting aspect). Of course, when November 6, 2022, rolled about, she quickly reacquired the game, this time with her brother, ready to see what the other 8,998 players would be like, and hopefully get passed the 10th Floor. Equipment and Items Starter Equipment and Items * Iron Spear * Silk Leggings * Silk Top * Leather Breastplate * Teleport Crystal x 2 * Health Potion x 4 Later Armor Radiant Battle Heiress Armor Set *Radiant Battle Top Piece *Radiant Battle Breastplate *Radiant Battle Pauldrons *Radiant Battle Gauntlets *Radiant Battle Gloves *Radiant Bottom Pieces Later Weapons # Iron Two-handed Spear (Floor 11) # Centurion Guard's Halberd (Floor 20) # Azure Oath (Floor 60 sword) # Oathbinder (End-game halberd) Abilities Sword Art Online (Floor 75) *'Level:' 95 *'HP:' 21500 Skills Buffs *Leader's Pride - The user gives an attack and defense boost to any friendly players close by. Range is very limited, however, and only lasts for 10 seconds. *Will to Live - This buff allows the user to, keep 1% of life when inflicted with an attack that would otherwise kill them. Thought after it is used once, the buff will go into a five-minute cooldown. *Sturdy Hands - This buff gives Ren the ability to move her halberd faster and sharper in battle. *Bulk Up - gives Ren a 20% buff in strength and attack, allowing her weapon throws and unarmed skills to be even more devastating. *Sharpness - Ren's unarmed skills gain 10% more speed and accuracy. *Ward of Dawn - Coats the user's weapons in a lasting neon-violet glow and allows them to heal their party or guild members by 20% before the healing properties are automatically put on cooldown. It simultaneously boosts their party/guild members' stats by 2% with each charged skill connected with an opponent, 10% being the max increase before that too shifts into cooldown. Collectively, the cooldown time adds up to 10 minutes. Two-handed Assault Spear *Lunge - (1-hit strike) A basic spearing two-handed skill. One strike to the chest or abdomen area. *Leg Shot - (1-hit strike) A spear move that stabs at the enemy's leg to disable it. *Charged Strike - (1-hit strike) Ren waits a while, before rushing forwards and striking with either her *Swirling Strikes - (3-hit strike) A swift twirling three-strike attack from her spear, simple slanted, downwards, and upwards movements as well. *Evasive Strikes - (1-hit strike) Ren strikes a part of the opponent's body and moves backward instantly, getting a good 5 yards between her and the enemy. *Whirling Strike - (1-hit strike) A charged twirling strike that takes four manual spins from the user to load. Lucina then sweeps in low and comes up high with a harsh strike to the chest. *X-Cross - (2-hit combo) A move that slashes the tip of the spear in an 'X.' *Swirling Strike - (3-hit combo) A swift twirling three-strike attack from her spear, simple slanted, downwards, and upwards movements as well. *Blade and Blunt - (4-hit combo) A skill that slashes twice with the spear point then bash twice with the other end. *Pointed Star - (6-hit combo) Using her halberd, Ren lunges for the enemy's neck and groin. *Whirling Defense - Ren spins her halberd quickly to point where she can deflect objects. *Downward Slice - (1-hit strike) A skill that twirls the halberd vertically and slices down on the enemy's head. *Stepping Lunge - (1-hit strike) A basic one hit lunge at the enemy. *Double Stab - (2-hit combo) A basic double stab to the chest. *Weakpoints - (3-hit combo) Stabs three times at weak points. Can inflict a bleed. Two-Handed Fist FIghting Notable Achievements Gallery Ren/ Image Gallery Quotes Relationships Trivia *The name Reiha was derived from her mother's first name, Rei. *The name Ren literally means "water lily" in Japanese. *Reiha loves hot food. *Reiha has slight belonephobia (fear of pins or needles). *Ren and her guildmate, Irene, had an unspoken rivalry between each over who's the better martial artist. Category:Character Category:Female Category:Player Category:Guild Leader Category:SAO Player Category:ALO Player Category:XDenshaX/Dennys